<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck Me, Why Don’t You? by sweet_bellyache</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419265">Fuck Me, Why Don’t You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_bellyache/pseuds/sweet_bellyache'>sweet_bellyache</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Skeleton Lovin’ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Banter, Biting, Blindfolds, Comfort, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dom Sans (Undertale), Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fucked Up, Fucking, Just Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Obedient Sub, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, basically just to quench my thirst for filthy skeleton porn, comfort aftercare, hot and heavy, sans is rough, yellow safeword called</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_bellyache/pseuds/sweet_bellyache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i have a hunger and it can only be satisfied by sans railing me until i can hardly walk.  side project when i’m bored (slow updates: sweet tooth is more important)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Skeleton Lovin’ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck Me, Why Don’t You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope you guys like this.  took a couple months of work.  try Bottoms Up or Buckle Down by @dunked_delirious (they’re amazing works)!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re hot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not in the attractive sense, although, you’re sure Sans would argue with you on that one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re sweating. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your face is in a mad flush of hot rose red because of the overbearing temperature encasing you like a sweet vice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your breaths come out in hot pants of pleas and whines for attention—for touch to your begging self.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you’re beautiful, sweets,” you hear his voice throat out a guttural groan from above you.“fucking perfect.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You feel contact, a soft touch just feathering down the arc of your side, and all your nerves center on it.You let out what’s close to a moan in reaction to the unseen attention in such small increments.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the trailing touch leaves your skin, you whimper.You want something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“is my babydoll getting needy?” you could hear his grin eating through his voice.“don’t worry, sweetheart, i’m gonna take real good care of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You bite down on your lip when you feel a spike of heat flourish between your legs, and you try to contain your growing arousal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans had complied with one of your kinks.Your sensory deprivation kink.You wore a blindfold, and to add to it, you had your hands tied to the bed frame.You felt so exposed, yet so excited.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another graze of bone down your hip, and another throb to your sex. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingers trail lighter than dust down to your inner thigh, and you inch into his hand to get more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He removes his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You whine out, needy and shameless as all hell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ya seem to have forgotten who’s in charge here, sweetheart,” he hums his disapproval.“how about i give you a...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">... reminder.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You feel two hands grab ruthlessly at your sides, and a slick, wet tongue trail teasingly up your thighs.A moan is the minimum of sounds you release.You twitch under the movement of his appendage, which starts nearing dangerously close to your slit, but of course, he stops licking right as he’s about to touch it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, the hot moist tongue swirls up your abdomen to your nipples, and your eyes water when he presses against your breast, lapping at the sensitive bud.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re openly moaning out, hot headed pleasure grabbing you by the horns and screwing you silly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” you writhe.“Sans, oh fuck, please.” You try your hardest to compose yourself, but you can’t.You beg to your empty surroundings for more pleasure, for stimulation.You’re met with a cocky ass chuckle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“please what?what is it sweetheart?what’re you beggin’ me for?good girls tell me what they want.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yup.That was definitely some of your own wet leaking down your thigh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” you whine.“Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh, i will,” his voice is sewn in with a promise.“i’ll fuck you up, over, and sideways so that you’ll be walkin’ funny for weeks!” He punctuates his sentence with a growl, slapping both your legs with his hard ass hands, surely leaving red marks.All you can muster out is a yelp of pain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You feel him grope your legs rigorously, and his tongue delves straight into your cunt without warning.You cry out at the satisfaction of your sensitive opening, and continue to voice your pleasure every time he strikes a different nerve inside you.You pull your restraints taut, screaming out into the open air with each lap at your slit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More tears prick your eyes.He’s fucking you on his tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You feel helpless, and yet so fucking wrecked.The mass waves of pleasure that keep blasting through you somehow get bigger.They grow, and they grow, and they grow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, you’re wailing out moans of blubbered nothings and hot tears are spilling down your cheeks.You feel a phalange press against your clit, and an electric shock bolts through your entire being.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just like that, your climax hits like a freight train, bright white hot pleasure jolting your every nerve.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it doesn’t end.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans keeps on fucking you with his long ass tongue.It’s killing you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You love it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re breaking into ruins.You’re crying out without the ability to stop, sobbing his name like a mantra, and pleasure is winding so tight inside your core again that you can’t stop him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pinches at your stimulated nipples while he eats you out, making you cry out louder.The three sources of stimulation against your body don’t take much longer to fuel you into a second orgasm, which has already built up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Again, the skeleton makes you cum on his tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After you ride off your second orgasm, you feel the electric tongue slip out of your dripping entrance, and you’re twitching in lingering pleasure.You feel so spent, and yet, you crave more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ya still with me, baby?” You hear his low voice whisper next to your left ear.You shiver, but nod, whimpering out a soft ‘yes’ at the care in his sweet sultry voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You feel him plant toothy kisses from your earlobe down your jawline.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ya doing so well, sweets,” he whispers.“so well.and ya taste so good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You moan quietly at his mercy, but you want to feel even more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sans,” you stammer out, muscles still twitching.“I... I want more, please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The darkness surrounding you fills with sounds of taunting laughter, and you blush (not that it’s noticeable—you’re a bright red from the two orgasms you just lasted through). </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“sweetheart, i know ya do,” he chuckles. “that’s why i made that promise to ya.ya won’t be able to sit right again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gulp, but your slit is aching for more.You need him to absolutely break you.You’re crying out for it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’m gonna go so rough that your neck’ll be raw from how many times i’m gonna mark ya.ya gonna have bruises all over your legs from how hard ya gonna take it.and ya gonna be filled with me ‘til ya fat, and then i’ll keep going.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, fuck,” you whimper as two of his fingers plunge into your sensitive opening, the ridges of his knuckles making you squirm and cry for him.The tears running down your cheeks do everything but stop, and you feel your pleasure build up more, although less intense than your last orgasm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately for you, Sans pulls his fingers from your wanting pussy, leaving you a sobbing and whining mess for him to fuck with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And fuck with you he does.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You feel his hands grab under your legs and hoist them over his shoulders, pressing himself against you until your knees are flush with your breasts.The lack of proximity only makes you wetter, a whorish whine slipping from your lips when the absolute desire for your lover gets the better of you, yet you still hook your ankles together to get him closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i know, sweets,” he says in his low voice, the voice that means you’re gonna feel it tomorrow, the voice that means you’ll have a raw and scratchy throat from screaming all night, the voice that means he knows you don’t want it easy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he‘s right.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You love it when he rails you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘m gonna make ya cum ‘til ya ruined.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that does it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slams into you, hilting into you in the first thrust, and the wail that rips from your throat is anything if not whorish.Despite you thinking that he might go slow with his monstrously deep thrusts, you find that he does the opposite, and gets pretty ruthless in his movements.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every time he buries himself in you, he pulls all the way back out, only to fill you up entirely again at a pace that has you crying and moaning like a bitch in heat.He makes no move to slow down, and instead, you feel him do the impossible.Yep, he speeds up.Even if it’s hardly noticeable, you feel it, and it does wonders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If you weren’t a mess before, you are now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re babbling out his name in your twisted fire of pleasure that he blasts into you, writhing under him with your sight still in a lack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s letting out moans and groans that are as close to whines as you think you’ll ever hear his voice go.But it’s still in a deep and rumbling tone, feral like that of a beast’s.You feel his teeth sink into your shoulder, sucking and gnawing on your skin, and he repeats the motion several times over, marking you like he promised he would.He snarls into your neck, lapping at the bite marks he just laid.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s fucking hot as hell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You scream especially loud when he nails a certain spot in you, and you voice it out as best you can.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck!There!Sa—fuck me!—Sans!” You’ve given up your composure to the blinding pleasure tearing through you harder than you’ve ever felt before, and your core tightens with the heat of an approaching orgasm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“fuckin’ hell!oh, fuckin’ bitchin’ hell!” He swears into the open air, growls and barks biting his tongue and echoing in your ears like a harmony to yours.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s the messiest you’ve seen your bony lover, not that you can actually see him, but the choppiness and haste pulling each moan from your lips while he drives himself mercilessly into you absolutely breaks you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You shriek as your orgasm hits, arching your back in the fiery hot pleasure that tenses your every nerve and makes you clench down on his dick.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He groans gutturally as you do, ramming himself deeper to chase his climax down, rendering you a wailing and writhing mess of pleasure.His finish comes with him biting harshly into your shoulder, roaring into the skin he punctured and probably bruised up.He thrusts into you a couple more times, much more tired than before, and you feel his cum pour into you in thick bursts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your insides feel sticky and hot, and your body still quakes from the aftershocks of the incredible sex, jitters and spasms flickering in your limbs.Overstimulated sobs bubble from your lips, quiet and pleasured from the intensity of a couple moments ago.Sans pulls out of your abused cunt gently, and his cum spills out of you, dribbling down the curve of your ass.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“still with me, babe?” His husky voice asks close to your ear.You shudder, and a whimper babbles from you once more before you find yourself fit to answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm,” you mumble. “G-Green.” Sans lays a few kisses on the raw sex wounds along your collarbone, slowing down with each touch to your skin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ya did so well, sweetheart,” he coos you, treating you delicately as all Hell. “so well.ya know how hot ya look?how good ya feel under me?beautiful, babe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You bubble a smile to his praise, yet you still shiver and shudder, somehow unable to move without shaking uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your cunt is throbbing, wet and lubed up for another go, which you’re sure Sans will deliver on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘s it okay if i take off ya restraints?don’t worry, ’m not gonna go any easier on ya babe.” His voice is lacing another dirty promise within, and you find yourself willing to follow his wants.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm,” you mumble, a weak voice tossing out a weak reply.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“good girl,” he lays a kiss on your cheek, and you lean into his touch, wherever it disappeared into.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You feel his hands rustle with your blindfold, and he gently takes it away from your eyes, easing you into the mood lighting of the bedroom.Your vision lands on your lover in the dark light, and his bones are covered in a sheen layer of blue sweat, which gives him a pretty blue glow in the sexy tones of the room.His sockets have bright white lights in them, hazy as Hell and emanating a subtle blue the same shade as his sweat, but you find them hypnotizing, and he grins at your spent form.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look... great like that...” you sigh out, deep breaths still entering and leaving your lungs from the extensive pleasure.His cheeks dust with a bit of a darker shade of blue, and you smile up at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckles, leaning down to lay a kiss on your lips, and you happily oblige, pulling your restraints taut in an attempt to touch him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He mumbles, “y’should see how ya look right now,” against your lips, and you respond with a protesting groan, murmuring how he probably looks way better.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While your lips are locked with his, you feel his hands mess with the restraints on your wrists, and before you know it, your hands are hooking around his skull and pulling him closer to you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“y’ready for another round?” he murmurs against you, and you smile on him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hell yeah, I am,” you grin half-assembly at him, your pussy leaking with arousal but your ass complaining with the forming bruises.He smiles at your fucked out compliance, knowing he pushed you to an extent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“great, ‘cause there’s a lot more where that <em>came</em> from.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gave him a deadpan stare, allowing him to feel the guilt of what he just did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A pun?Right now?” your tone is extremely unimpressed, but Sans only cackles like an immature boy, ignoring your groans in protest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“alright, alright, flip over f’me, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So you do that, still moaning about the inappropriate timing of his bad joke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re on your elbows and your knees, leaning your weight on your arms as your ass is up for your lover’s enjoyment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He whistles (you’re not sure how), and his hands land on your behind, drawing in towards your hips and pulling you towards him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You done enjoying the view?” you snicker to yourself, and Sans lets out a hum of amusement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“almost,” he utters in a gruff voice, low and sexy as all Hell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, when you’re done with that, this view will be waiting—oh, fuck!” Your voice finishes in a squeal, since Sans decided that you deserved a hard slap to the ass to keep your mouth from running.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You moan whorishly as the pain sets in, a dull throb from his bone on your flesh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“done complainin’?ya seemed a bit impatient there, thought i’d give ya...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">... a <em>hand</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You feel a second slap come down on your other cheek, and you yelp out in the shock from the force, only to shove your face in the bed to stick your ass further up for his access.You whine and whimper into the bed sheet, pressing your face into the mattress to muffle yourself.Your hands grip the sheets like your life depends on it, and as his hand comes down again on your sensitive rear, you cry out with another moan, arching your back for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He whistles again, which turns into rumbling growl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“well, fuck me, looks like someone’s gettin’ off on this,” he hums amusedly, and you can hear his shit-eating grin.You moan into the bed once more, only to cry in pleasure as his hand contacts your ass again, in a hard, solid motion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck...” you whimper, tears bubbling up to your eyes and hanging on your lashes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“doin’ alright there, babe?” he asks quietly, making sure that you were fit to continue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nod, and squeal out a heavily aroused, “Green.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chuckles, and you feel his hand hit your behind again, although it’s harder.Your head arches up with your back, a moan ripping from your throat as your hands bundle the sheets in a hard grasp.You collapse, but you try to push your rear to encourage him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He does just that, and you hear him groan in the way that you moan again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck!So fucking good!” The pain is throbbing hard, bone on flesh definitely tougher than flesh on flesh, but it just makes you wetter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“shit, babe,” he growls, massaging the abused skin of your butt. “bein’ such a good little slut for me... such a good girl.doin’ so well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“this one is for bein’ so well behaved.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hand comes down hard in a final slap, the sound echoing through the room as tears stream down your face, and you babble out cusses and pleas to your lover.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“fuck me, look at ya,” he utters gutturally, sliding a digit along the dripping slit of your cunt, and you can hardly find it in yourself to whine out shamelessly. “you’re a mess, babe, an absolute wreck.so wet from just a couple spanks.a masochist if there ever was one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You find it in yourself to laugh, and you retaliate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bold coming from another masochist.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey, tonight’s all about you, babe, ain’t got nothin’ t’ do with me.” You chuckle, and you feel Sans’ hands dip into your hips, pulling your butt up higher.You comply, attempting to press it to the heat you feel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He puts the hot weight of his cock against your slit, and you bite back the urge to tell him to shove it in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“your ass is gonna be outta commission for a month.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite his growl that sends a shiver straight to your core, he enters you slow, moving in shallow motions and dragging the ridges of his dick along your sensitive insides.You realize you absolutely love it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, fuck,” you drawl, his pace cruel to your insane heat. “So good... Fuck...” You whimper and squeak in his small adjustments, moaning loudly as he strikes a nerve inside you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After you make that noise, you feel him lean his weight over your backside, his ribs digging into your skin, and you bite your lip at the feel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ready for more?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hell yeah,” you reply, a blush burning up your neck and tingling at your cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as you respond with the ‘go-ahead’, Sans tightens his grip on your waist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You wonder if you know what you’ve signed up for.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slams into you in one thrust, lurching you forward on the bed and making you scream out in a shock wave of pleasure.Your slicked up cunt has more than enough lubricant for him to absolutely destroy you to his SOUL’s delight, and you feel the sheets’ seams tearing slightly from where you’re gripping them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s hitting a certain spot at the new angle that he wasn’t able to achieve before, and you find it all the more demolishing to your stature.You have your face shoved into the mattress by your cheek, sobbing and bubbling up moans and profanities in the intensity of him.You’re drowning in hot and heavy euphoria, and you feel your throat scratch up with how much you’ve abused your vocals. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans leans over your backside as he rams himself into you, allowing the pain of his ribs to dig into your skin.His hand slides further inside your hip, tracing the V shape into your privates before rigorously rubbing off your clit.You wail and sob at the new stimulation, unable to even form his name with how crazy you’re driven.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You come around his dick, tensing up as he continues riding off your tightened cunt.You feel like you’ve finished early, as Sans speeds his pace up, steady and fucking you into oblivion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your legs would give out if not for Sans’ hands holding you upright against his cock and slamming your rear into him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His movements get hasty, and his groans become whorishly desperate and fucked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so fuckin’ tight... fuckin’ keepin’ up so fuckin’ well...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... fuck!ya pussy really—h-holy shit—really knows who it belongs to, don’t it?oh, damn it to h-hell! ...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... gonna make me cum... fuck, so t-tight... squeezin’ so fuckin’ tight!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His profanities string along in his dirty talk, but you can hardly process what comes from his mouth as you cry with the overwhelming pleasure of your last orgasm that presses into another.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hot breath scorching your neck, his phalanges still vigorously fucking up your clit, and the slicked sensitivity of your slit all fuel up into another orgasm, blinding pleasure tearing you up.You can’t even muster out anything past blabbered nothings that vaguely resemble Sans’ name as you’re so fucked out of your own head.You feel ruined.Everything feels like too much, you’re hot, sweaty, bothered, overdone, unraveling, wrecked... it all comes out with your orgasm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your back arches up, your toes curl until you feel a cramp in your feet, your hands burn with the grip you have on your mattress, and you scream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s probably the loudest you’ve ever come, and when you feel Sans empty himself inside you, and keep thrusting, you have half a mind to tell him you’re bordering on being fucked out of consciousness.Especially as he gives you one hard ass spank.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sans!Y-Yellow!” The word is almost lost in the fire of the passion, but you can tell he hears it.His hips stop practically immediately, and he takes his hands off your waist, allowing you to collapse into the sheets, sobbing in gibberish moans.You’re whining and whimpering like you’re in heat, and you can’t muster any strength to flip yourself over.Spasms shudder throughout your body, thighs searing in heat and hands groping the bedding in irregular spurts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sans is off your back in a blink, and before you can pull yourself up, Sans is doing it for you.His hard hands are gentle, soothing, and he stays silent as you curl into his bare, heavy-set bones, still trembling like a leaf.He wraps his arms around your bare chest, snaking carefully over your sweat-slicked skin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“d’ya need me to getcha somethin’, baby?” His voice isn’t rough or gruff in a groan.It’s deep, but it’s soft, like listening to a pillow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You whimper out like a puppy, but you aren’t in pain.Sure, the bite marks and the bruises and the soreness all hurt like Hell, but you’re really just overdone.You couldn’t keep up with how much he was tearing you up, you had to finish then or else you’d black out with every stimulant.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“c’mere,” he coos, though he does the work of pulling you up into his embrace. “let’s go t’ the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stands up from the bed, and you curl into his chest as he carries you down the hall.He isn’t shushing your small noises of overloaded pleasure, he’s just purring (humming?sounds like a low thrum to you) in response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sets you down on the cold marble of the counter, and his hands slide down your body, light as feathers before you feel one leave your leg and the sound of the faucet fills your ears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A cold cloth sets on your shoulder that is decorated with sex wounds, and Sans moves it carefully over your back where you feel painful sears of his bites and marks spotting your skin.The temperature difference makes you release an indecent sound in response, but you can’t do shit to stop it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“this feel okay, babes?” he whispers.You nod, leaning into his touch from the cool towel.You finally find a voice that can muster something legible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feels nice,” you say. “I like the cold.” Yes, your voice sounds like you haven’t had water in days, and you sound like you’ve been screaming through those days as well, but it’s comprehensible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hums, and you close your eyes with the cooling effect the damp towel has on you.The burning of the last half hour or so is calming down with his care, and you take deep breaths to relax your still quivering muscles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“sorry for pushin’ ya, sweets,” he says shamefully, a quiet voice barely husking past a whisper. “didn’t realize how rough i was bein’.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You press a shaky hand to his, silently telling him to stop.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sans, to be honest, I liked it,” you assure him. “I just felt like I was gonna black out at the end.I didn’t want to pass out while you still had your dick in me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snorts at that, and the tension eases up, but he still has a guilty look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, it was... what was it... five orgasms?You kinda fucked the shit out of me every time, so I mean I was a bit... sensitive, but it felt good, Sans.It wasn’t painful, it was just a lot, I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nods, lingering guilt easing in his pupils.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“noted, so, just go a li’l easier on ya?” He looks at you in understanding, and you can tell that he’s hopeful to not make the same mistake in the future.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I’ve come like five times, maybe be a little more careful in how you go on to the next one.Just so I don’t black out.But... I, um... really liked it for the most part.Especially... um... when you... slapped my... um... y’know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“gotcha, sweets,” he snickers, making a fiery blush flare up your cheeks. “i’ll keep that in mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nod, smiling in embarrassment as he puts a single kiss on your temple, and presses softer kisses on the hickeys and bruises coating your neck from where he decided you didn’t have enough marks already.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ya did so well, babes,” he mutters against your skin. “ya took it like a champ.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“how’s pizza sound?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You hum a response, then mumble a ‘sure’ to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“k, well then getcha ass up ‘cause we’re gonna drive down to that place on the corner.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bold of you to assume I can move after you almost fucked my ass out of existence.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughs, and you feel the weight of your body disappear, and the couch seems to leave from under you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sans?” you ask. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘m takin’ ya with me.what’s it look like i’m doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re encased in a faint blue glow, and you’re hovering a foot or so above his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ya don’t have to move.just come with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You groan loudly, and cross your arms at him in anger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a dick.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you’re confusing being a dick with having a big one.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stick your tongue out at him, and he only shrugs with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“y’know ya love it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You grumble something unintelligible about him just being one, and he doesn’t hear you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He carries you almost effortlessly to the car, and you give a half-assed pout when he leans over the divider to give you a peck on the cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ride there fills up with conversation, but you can’t help holding on to Sans as you enter the pizza place, a notable tremble in your legs causing you to burn in embarrassment.  You’re pretty sure Sans is proud of himself with how much support you seek to keep yourself upright.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>